Crimping tools are known which include multiple members or “indenters” that, upon activation of the tool, are urged against a member to be crimped such as a wire lug. Typically, such tools include four (4) indenters that are each directed radially inward. Upon tool activation, three (3) of the indenters are radially displaced toward the crimp target. The fourth indenter is stationary. The general assembly for this type of tool is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,981.
After the '981 patent, some tools of this type included a latch which could be selectively opened or closed to govern access to the region at which crimping occurs. In certain versions of these tools, the positionable latch incorporated the fourth indenter.
Although satisfactory in certain regards, tools of this type have relatively thick nose regions resulting from the size of the latch. As a result, such tools have limited ability to be used in compact or “tight” spaces. In addition, the relatively large swing radius of the latch in such tools further limits their use. Accordingly, a need remains for a crimping tool that avoids these problems.